


Flip Flop

by yurihentai641



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Naruto turns into a girl, No Perverts allowed, Not Serious, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurihentai641/pseuds/yurihentai641
Summary: This was just a little something I was playing around with. Naruto turns into a girl, and his friends find out why.





	Flip Flop

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

"Naruto what the hell did you do!" Tsunade screamed at the short, 12-year-old boy. There was nothing new or surprising about the act itself as their relationship was just that close. What was surprising was the cause of why Tsunade was yelling. Naruto's body was flickering quite rapidly from male to female. At one moment he was his basic blond haired, flat chested, male self. The next he was a slightly taller, red-headed, modest a cup, girl.

"I! DON'T! KNOW! GRANNY!" Naruto shouted with a frown his/her voice alternating with the change and sounding like something being sucked up into a twister.

"Is this some weird jutsu?" Sakura asked. Naruto had been with Team 7 with the changing started to happen. At first, they assumed that it was just Naruto playing around with his Sexy Jutsu but after a quick slap from Sakura they found out that it wasn't the case.

"G-Guys. I feel weird" Naruto mumbled out suddenly before plopping down hard on the couch lining the wall. Smoke seemed to rise from hi-her body.

A great laugh then came from the window that had everyone turning. There sat Jariya with a smile on his face.

"Haha! Kid! I didn't know you were gay!" Jariya said with a grin that had Naruto flushing and the others blinking in shock or confusion.

"I'm Not!" Naruto shouted.

"Well, you'd have to be. That or bisexual. Either way, you're in love with a man." Jariya said with a shrug.

"What do you know about this Jariya!?" Tsunade snapped glaring at her lecherous teammate.

"It's something that was common in the Uzumaki clan. Whenever puberty strike the kids will go through a change sometimes. They have very fluid sexuality you know? Anyways depending on sexual feelings that arise in their bodies sometimes, the boys will turn into girls or the girls will turn into boys. Though that also depends." Jariya said.

"Depends on what?" Kakashi asked interestedly.

"If the boy who likes another boy feels that he himself is the less dominant between the two he will change. Same for girls except reversed. It's also the way they keep their own separate family lines going." Jariya announced.

"So... the Dobe likes a guy, and he thinks the guy is stronger than he is?" Sasuke asked in confusion.

"Dominance doesn't always mean strength but yes. If he feels that he has less control or power in the relationship then he will turn into a girl. Like Naruto did." Jariya said with a smirk before turning to Naruto. "It wouldn't happen to be little old me that you like would it kid? Hehe. You're a bit too young for me but it'd be fine in a few years with a body like that." He laughed before being punted from Tsunade's office.

"Damn pervert." Tsunade huffed.

"But will I stay like this?" Naruto asked with a frown.

"I suppose it depends. You probably have til you finish puberty. I guess if you fall in love with a girl it'd switch you back. Though I was under the impression that you had a thing for Sakura." Kakashi said with an eye smile. "Is it me you like?"

Then courtesy of Tsunade he too found his way out.

"I'm not telling." Naruto huffed. "It... IT's embarrassing"

"Well, I mean as long as it's not Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said firmly before looking into Naruto's eyes.

Naruto tried to fight it. Really he, no she did. But he- she could slowly feel the blush creeping up his face as she and Sasuke made eye contact. He, this is going to take a while to remember, she, had to turn away before it completely took over.

"Why YOU!" Sakura shouted.

Naruto stood there begging for her life while Kakashi just chuckled. When he got back was beyond them though.

Tsunade sat down and took out a bottle of sake laughing heartedly.

"Well, at least the Uchiha clan will continue to bear strong children ey Shizune!"

THE END


End file.
